APC14
Synopsis As Sora, Yumi and Korun were drawn into Minus’ world, they got separated in there. Minus sent his monsters out to search for the Cures, Korun looks for Yumi and Sora. Ran uses the PrePad to call Prince Yokoro for help. Sora went to look for a way out, Yumi tried looking for Sora. The mascots told the girls about Minus’ box, saying it’s a dangerous place, once you got in, it is very difficult for you to get out, or you might not be able to get out at all. Prince Yokoro told them the only way to get them out is to create a hole above the inside world of the box. Pengurun was very worry about Sora. Meanwhile, Korun looks for Yumi, he found Sora is held captive by Minus in his casltle-like house, and he figured he must find Yumi fast. Over on Ran’s side, Prince Yokoro a gate to Minus’ world and tells Pengurun to go in and look for the Cures. Pengurun flew into the gate and started to look for the girls and Korun. Yumi suddenly encounters Minus’ minions and had to fight them. Inside Minus’ house, he tells Sora the truth about the calls, that he made them up in order to make the girls fight. It was a huge success and he laughed at Sora for falling into such a simple trick. Sora was shocked and felt guilty, she should’ve listen to Yumi when she wanted to tell her. Yumi barely finished her fight with Minus’ minions, but her foot was sprained during the fight and was exhausted. Korun spotted Yumi and flies down to her, asking her about the sprained foot. Telling Korun not to worry about her foot, Yumi wants Korun to help her look for Sora. Korun told Yumi to rest her foot, but she denied his suggestion, saying until she finds Sora, she will not rest. Yumi transformed and Korun guided her to where Sora is. Minus looked at Sora and laughed at her when suddenly Cure Snowy dived down to him, she broke the cage imprisoning Sora and told her to step back. Seeing what Snowy have done for her, Sora was shocked. Being pushed back by Minus’ minions, and Cure Snowy’s foot was still in pain, Sora noticed something wrong with Snowy’s movements. Minus started to bad mouth the girls, saying they are not worthy of being Pretty Cures. He said Snowy doesn’t know how to be the leader, she has no right to be one and because of Sora, she was also trapped in his world, there’s no need for her to be so close to Sora if they made it out of his box. Angered by Minus’ words, Snowy attacked him, saying he can bad mouth her, but if he say anything bad about Sora, she will never forgive him, making Sora surprised. Cure Snowy landed on to the ground, her foot can no longer take the pain, making her kneel on her injured foot. Korun told her not to overdo it, but Minus finds out about her injured foot and ordered his minions to fire their attacks at Sora, seeing Sora is in danger, Snowy immediately jumped in front of Sora and created an ice shield to protect her, much to her surprise. Sora asks Cure Snowy why she would protect her when she didn’t listen to her. Snowy replied to Sora, saying it’s because she’s her best friend. Pengurun arrived and told Sora to transform immediately. When Sora transformed, she used Air Blast to blow away all of Minus’ minions. Minus was caught in the attack and got some damage, which angered him and, he sent one of his minions to where the remaining three Cures are and left, telling the girls good luck finding a way out. Pengurun informed Cure Snowy and Cure Glide the way out, Korun told them to use Blizzard Burst and Air Blast at the same time to create enough energy for the hole. The Cures performed their attacks together and barely managed to create a hole for them to get out. Glide supported Snowy for the jump and they were able to make it out safely. But when they got out, they found Cure Firey, Cure Bolt and Cure Wood fighting one of Minus’ minions. Glide jumped up and kicked it, she then told Bolt to heal Snowy’s injured foot. As Cure Snowy’s foot was healed, she suggested Glide to use their usual combo with her, confusing Firey, Bolt and Wood. Two lights appeared in front of Snowy and Glide, when the lights faded, the Frost Crash Card and Aerial Cutter Card appeared in front of the Cures. Korun and Pengurun noticed they are the new attack Cards and told their partners to use them. Snowy used Frost Crash and Glide used Aerial Cutter to purified Minus’ minion, leaving the other three Cures speechless about their comeback. After the battle, Sora apologized Yumi, she told Sora not to worry about it by saying she never said it was her fault from the beginning. Feeling forgave, Sora jumped right into Yumi and hugged her, making Yumi feels embarrassed and told her to stop. Major Events *Cure Snowy receives the Frost Crash Card and used Frost Crash for the first time. *Cure Glide receives the Aerial Cutter Card and used Aerial Cutter for the first time. Characters Pretty Cures * Fuyuki Yumi/Cure Snowy * Inoue Sora/Cure Glide * Hida Ran/Cure Firey * Suzuno Izumi/Cure Bolt * Motomiya Maki/Cure Wood Mascots *Korun *Pengurun *Shirun *Bearun *Risurun Villains *Minus *Minus' minions Secondary Characters *Prince Yokoro Trivia Category:Stubs Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Category:Aurora Pretty Cure! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:TamaEpisodes